New Mermaid on the Block
by star2894
Summary: A new girl moves to Australia. She has a very big secret and meets three other girls who have the same secret. Bad summary, good story.
1. Sara Kentley's Secret

H2o just add water: New Mermaid on the Block

Cleo Setori - Phoebe Tonkin

Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine

Bella - Indiana Evans

Sara Kentley - Emily Osment

Chapter 1: Sara Kentley's secret

I walked home with my friends, it was my last day of school with them. We where all silent. I was leaving my home in Galveston Texas where I had lived with my mom for so long and known my two best friends, Molly and Stella since kindergarten. I loved them like sisters. We also shared a secret that made our bond even stronger. It happened last summer. We all wanted to have the best summer of our lives….. Who would have thought we would have exactly that. I loved to swim and so did Stella but Molly was a little scared. So Stella and I told her she wouldn't have to, that we just wanted to go on a boat ride. We lied. We had promised ourselves that we would help her get over her fear that summer. We rented a little boat and rode out to our favorite island. Stella and I had been there a million times before but this was the first time we could get Molly to go with us. When Stella and I would come we would just stay on the beach. We never really explored the island before. During the short ride there Molly was pretty nervous. She was so glad when we reached the island. Stella and I pulled the boat high onto the beach, sand getting in our shoes. Molly ran as far up the beach as she could before she got to the woods. She stopped and starred for a second then stared running again. I yelled stop but she just kept going. We ran after her as fast as we could but couldn't ketch her. Molly wasn't normally that fast but when she was scarred man she could run. We chased her through the woods until we came to a clearing.

There was a beautiful little waterfall with stone all around it. Stella and I starred at it and couldn't believe there was a waterfall in the middle of the woods. I could tell Molly was also in awe or just in shock because she stopped running and starred at the waterfall to. She started to walk slowly towards the waterfall when she slipped and fell down a hole. We heard her scream and ran to the hole. I had never seen anything like it before. It was like a slide into a cave. I yelled down the hole and asked Molly if she was okay. She said yes but she couldn't get out. So Stella and I slid down the hole after her. I was curious what was down there anyway.

We got up and walked through the cave and we came to a small little pool with an round opening above it. It was to high up to try and clime out. It looked like we where stuck so Stella said we might as well have fun and swim in the pool. I agreed but Molly got a really scared look on her face and sat in a corner of the cave. I walked over to her and sat next to her, Stella on the other side. We tried to calm her down. I told her there was nothing to be scared of and Stella agreed. To prove it she got in the pool. She went under the water for a few seconds then came back up. "See" I said, "you have nothing to be afraid of". "Hey I think there is a way out down here" Stella said. "We just have to swim through here and we will be out in the ocean". "Then we can swim to the beach". "Come on Molly" I said, "it's the only way out". I stood up and pulled her to her feet. We walked to the edge of the pool and without warning I jumped in while holding her hand and pulled her in to. When we came to the top of the water she looked at me angrily. "Why did you do that"?! she said. "Because you never would have gotten in if I didn't".

Before she could say something else the water started bubbling but it wasn't even hot. I looked up and saw the moon moving overhead. "Look at the moon" I said. Stella and Molly looked up. We all looked at the moon for a few seconds until it passed over and was gone. "That was weird" I said. "Lets just get out of here" Molly said. "Okay" Stella said, "follow me". Stella went under the water and I had Molly go next so if she got stuck or something I could help her get through. When we made it to the other side we swam to the beach. Stella was glad to be on dry land. But we had to get right in the boat and leave because Stella and Molly's parents wanted them home before dark and it had been dark for a while. My mother never cared but there parents sure did.

The next day our lives changed.

I got up to get ready for school and as always I took a shower first. I turned on the water and stepped in the shower. Like ten seconds later I felt really wobbly and fell. Good thing it was a shower/bathtub. I laid on my stomach and turned around to see what just happened. I couldn't believe my eyes. Where my legs were supposed to be was a big orange tail!!! When I talked to my friends about it after school I found out the same thing happened to them. We also found out that we had these weird powers over water. It was crazy but at the same time the best thing that ever happened to us.

It only happened a few months ago and now I was having to move to Australia! Away from my friends because my mom wanted a fresh start after the hurricane. She had lost her job and thought now was a good time. It didn't make since to me why she wanted to move from one beach to another but at least that was good. Its bad enough having to leave my best friends, I don't know what I would do if I couldn't swim anymore. Of coarse I haven't told her I'm a mermaid so she doesn't completely understand why I don't want to go. She just thought I was going through a teenage phase. She said I was going to love it there and make new friends. I guess I'm about to find out, our plane lands in half an hour.


	2. New Everything

H2o just add water: New Mermaid on the Block

Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Henie

Cleo Setori - Phoebe Tonkin

Bella - Indiana Evans

Sara Kentley - Emily Osment

Chapter 2: New everything

Our plane landed at five on the dot. We flew coach so it wasn't the most comfortable plane ride. The seats where all cramped together and since my mother waited so long to get the tickets we didn't have seats next to each other. She sat two rows behind me. I would have given anything to sit next to her.

Not because I was scared or completely dependant of her but because there was this lady that sat next to me that kept getting up to go to the bathroom. I swear she got up about a hundred times. I tried to go to sleep a few times but then she would get up again and walk past me to go to the bathroom. I finally asked her if she wanted to switch seats with me but she said no, she wanted to sit by the window. I had to make the best of a bad situation, so I decided to have a little fun and mess with her next time she got up to go to the bathroom. I didn't have to wait long. About fifteen minutes later she got up again and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and started to walk in.

A grin spread across my face. ( I'm not evil or anything, I just like messing with people ). I put my hand in the air and squeezed it closed as hard as I could and the next thing you know she came running out of the bathroom screaming with toilet water all over her face. It was so funny. I laughed so hard. My mother looked at me and said "what are you doing"? "Nothing" I said, "my hand just fell asleep". She gave me a satisfied look and leaned back in her chair to sleep.

When the lady got back to her seat she sat down, looked at me and said "did you see what just happened"? I lied and said no acting like I had no idea about what happened to her. "Why where you screaming" I asked? "Because when I walked into the bathroom the toilet water started bubbling and popped up into my face". It took everything in me not to laugh. "That's really weird" I said with a puzzled look. "I know, I have never seen that happen before" she said as she starred into my eyes. "Have you". "No", I said. I lied again.

I'm a good liar, I always have been but these past few months I've gotten even better at it. This lie was partly true though because she was the first one I had done that to. She had just gotten on my nerves, I had to do something. The untrue part was saying I hadn't seen water do that before. I do it all the time, just not out of the toilet. For the rest of the flight she never got up to go to the bathroom again. I was pleased with myself and thought it was funny that I scarred her that bad.

Now my mother and I were waiting for our luggage. We only had two bags. One mine, one hers. The hurricane ruined all our stuff (including furniture) so we only had the clothes we took to my aunt's house. "There they are" I said pointing at the bags. We grabbed them and went outside to get a cab. I had to get the cab because mother was hopeless, she couldn't whistle to save her life.

We got in the cab and my mom told the driver where to go. She hadn't told me anything about the house or where it was. I felt like I was walking into a new world blind. I hated the feeling. I didn't want to bother mother so I didn't ask about the house. I had decided that unless she told me about it I would have to wait.

"We have arrived at your destination" the cab driver said. My mother paid him and we got out of the cab and grabbed our stuff. I turned and looked at the house.

It wasn't small but not really big either. I guess somewhere in the middle. The outside of the house had good curb appeal.

I followed my mother on to the porch and watched her pull out the key and unlock the front door. We walked inside the house and looked around. The stairs were strait ahead on the left wall and the kitchen was to the right. I grabbed my suitcase and went upstairs to pick a room. There were three in total. My mother was getting the master bedroom, so I had the pick of the other two.

The bedrooms were all down one long hall. One room had a bathroom attached to it and the other room had a bathroom across the hall. I picked the one with the bathroom attached to it, I needed my privacy. Another good thing was that it was at the far end of the hall and the master was just at the top of the stairs. The farther away the better.

I put my suitcase in the closet ( it was a good size, big enough to walk in) and sat on the floor in the middle of my new room. It was a little bit smaller than my other room back home but it would due. I sighed and started thinking about my friends. I don't know how I'll survive without them. It was hard enough keeping the secret with them but we always helped each other through it. Thinking of all the fun we use to have even before we were mermaids made me want to cry. But I new I couldn't. I had always held it in before and I could hold it in now.

Ever since my daddy died when I was eight no one has ever seen me cry. Not even Molly and Stella. Daddy had always told me to be strong and not to cry, that crying showed weakness. I loved my daddy very much and knew that I had to do that for him. So I have learned to suck it up and deal with it. Mother never understood why I didn't cry at daddy's funeral or anytime after that. I tried to tell her why but she wouldn't listen. She thought I was being heartless. I wanted to cry sometimes just to make mother happy. So she wouldn't think I was heartless. But I had to honor what daddy wanted and I have to honor him now.

I sat in silence for a few minutes and then mother called me. "Sara come down here please". She wants something I thought, that's her I want something voice. Like the one she used when she said she wanted to move to Australia. And as always she got exactly what she wanted.

Mother was spoiled when she young, her parents gave her everything she could dream of and when she married daddy she still managed to get him to buy her what ever it was (even if it was pointless) that she wanted. It made me mad sometimes, the way she would manipulate daddy just to get something. I never trusted mother even when I was little because of the way I saw her treat daddy. I never told her any secrets I ever had even stupid little ones like crushes on boys.

But daddy I would have trusted with my life. If daddy were here instead of mother I would tell him that I was a mermaid. He would try to help me live an easier life. Mother would turn me in and let me become a science experiment. So I can never tell her and I cant let her ever find out. It would be so much easier if daddy were here.

"Sara" my mother called me again. I walked slowly down the stairs to see what she wanted. "Yes ma'am" I said. I may not have the best mother but I still have to respect her. "I want you to come to the furniture store with me" she said. "I need help picking out some things". I could tell she was lying. She didn't want my help, she just didn't want to pick out my stuff and I didn't want her to any more than she did. "Ok", I said. "Well come on lets go, its six thirty I want to be back by eight" mother said.

Here we go another want, I thought, there was never a time when mother didn't want something.

We walked out the door, mother had already called for a cab and it was waiting for us. We got in the cab and rode to the furniture store. Mother told the cab driver to come back in an hour. When we walked inside she told me to pick out a bed and a desk for my room while she was looking at stuff for hers. "Just tell the salesman what you want" she said. I just nodded and walked away. I needed some space from my mother.

I went over to the beds and picked out one that was pretty comfortable and not that expensive. Then I walked over to the desks and picked out an oak one that looked pretty nice and was my taste. I showed the salesman what I wanted and he wrote it on a pad he was holding. I could tell he was new because he seemed shy and just nodded when you talked to him (either that or he was taking the customer knows best thing way to seriously).

I looked at the time on my phone it was seven fifteen. The cab driver would be back soon. I better go find mother. She was looking at a coach for the din now. I walked up to her and told her what time it was, she turned to the salesman and said "I'll take this to". It was a brownish colored coach, I didn't really like it but I just kept quiet about it. Mother paid for the furniture and we walked out of the store. The cab driver was waiting. We got in the cab and told him to take us home. Mother turned to me and said our furniture would be delivered tomorrow around noon. We were going to have to sleep on the floor tonight. But I was fine with it, I just need my own space and I'll be fine.

I didn't sleep very good. I had to many things on my mind. Also with nothing in my room I felt out in the open, exposed and I didn't like it. So I slept in my closet (when I did manage to sleep for an hour or so at a time).

The next day the delivery men came right at twelve noon. Mother told them where to put everything so I just stood in a corner and stayed out of the way. When they left I went upstairs to my room and sat on my bed.

Tomorrow was Wednesday and mother was going to make me go to school. I didn't want to go. I'm not shy but I'm not really good at making new friends either and with my secret it will be even harder.


	3. Meeting Charlotte and Cleo

H2o just add water: New Mermaid on the Block

Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine

Cleo Setori - Phoebe Tonkin

Bella - Indiana Evans

Sara Kentley - Emily Osment

Chapter 3: Meeting Charlotte and Cleo

I didn't have a clock yet so I set the alarm on my phone for seven o'clock. It went off right on time. I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to lay in bed all day. But I knew I had to, so I dragged myself out of bed and put on some clothes. I'm not one of those girls who care if people like my outfit or not, so picking out something to wear has never been very hard. I slipped on my shoes and walked into my bathroom.

I took a bath last night because it would take to long to do it in the morning. Oh how a bath sounds good right now though, to have my tail and just relax in some water. To swim in the ocean sounded even better. But I decided to wait to do that when I knew my surroundings better.

I checked my phone for the time. It said seven thirty. I have hurry I thought, school starts at eight. I quickly brushed my hair and through on some makeup. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs. Mother wasn't up yet. She never was. Heaven forbid she didn't get her beauty sleep.

I made a piece of toast and walked out the front door. Stella and Molly would always tell me about how there mothers would make them outstanding breakfasts every morning. My mother never cooked, I don't think she can. I always have to either get some fast food or cook something myself.

At least mother gave me a pretty good allowance so I didn't have to get a job. I ate my piece of toast as I walked on the sidewalk. I had a map mother gave me to find my way to school.

I checked my phone again to see what time it was. Seven fifty. "Oh shoot" I said out loud. "I better hurry". I walked faster and arrived at the school with five minutes to spare. There were so many people walking back and forth across the school yard. They all looked up at me and starred. I felt like a little fish in a tank being watched by seagulls. "Oh God please help me" I whispered. "Ring" the bell rang. They all left and went to class. "Thank you" I said looking up.

I started walking and looked down at my schedule, the principle emailed it to me before we moved. The schedule said that I had math first. I never liked math. I think that unless you want to be an accountant you should only have to learn addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. None of that other stuff they make you learn. It seemed pointless to me.

While I was rapped up in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into somebody. We both dropped our stuff. "Sorry" I said as I picked up my stuff. "oh its alright, no harm done" she said. We stood up and looked at each other . She had red hair and was pretty tall. She wasn't thin but she wasn't fat either. "Sorry" I said again. "I wasn't looking where I was going". "Its ok don't worry about it". "I wasn't really paying attention either" she said. "You must be that new girl from America all the teachers were talking about". "That would me" I said. "How'd you guess"? "I can tell by your accent and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around before, so its probably your first day". "I'm Sara" I said "and your right, its my first day". "My name is Charlotte, I've been going here for about a year now".

We were both going to be late anyway so I decided to ask her if she new where my first class was. "Do you know where this math class is"? I asked showing her the paper. I handed it to her and she looked at it. "Yeah, I know exactly where that is". "Would you like me to show you"? "That would be great" I said.

We walked through the grass up to the school. There were two blond girls sitting on the grass in the middle of the school yard and a third brunette girl ran up to them. She must be running late I thought. "Who are they" I asked Charlotte. She turned and looked. "That's Cleo, Bella and Rikki", "there weird, you don't want to hang out with them". I looked at them again. They don't look weird I thought, they just look like three normal girls, but at the same time they seem different. They kind of remind me of me and my friends. I started to wonder what Stella and Molly were doing at that moment but I shook the thought away.

As we passed doors in the school Charlotte told me which room was what. My math class was straight down the hall and to the right. "Thanks for showing me" I said. "No problem". "Well I better go" she said. "It was nice meeting you". "You to" I said.

We both said bye and I walked into my math class. I was about ten minutes late. Everybody turned and looked at me. I walked over to the teacher and told him who I was. His name was Mr. Hurth. He turned to the class and said "this is Sara Kentley". "She just moved here from America". "Ms. Kentley you may sit where you like".

There weren't many seats to choose from. There was an empty table at the front or there was a spot next to a boy in the back that was picking his nose. I decided sitting up front was better than getting buggers rubbed on you.

When Mr. Hurth turned back to the board to start the lesson again someone else came in the door. It was that brunette girl I saw in the school yard. Mr. Hurth turned to her. "Ms. Setori how nice of you to grace us with your presence". "Please take a seat". She walked over and sat by me. Guess she didn't want to sit by bugger boy either.

"Now with know more interruptions I will start the lesson again" he said looking at us. I stared right back at him but the brunette girl ducked her head. She must be shy.

I wonder if her name is Cleo, Bella or Rikki I thought. It cant be Rikki, know way did she look like a Rikki. Bella or Cleo, Bella or Cleo, I said over and over again in my head. Bella means beautiful and she is very pretty but the name doesn't really suit her. It could be Cleo. What was her last name? I thought for a second. Se…Set…Setori! Mr. Hurth said it was Setori. Cleo Setori, that sounds right. I'm going to guess her name is Cleo.

"Ring" the bell rang. Is class already over I thought. I looked at the clock, it had been forty five minutes. I grabbed my stuff and stood up.

"Hi my name is Sara" I said. She turned and looked at me. "I'm Cleo" she said. Yes, I guessed right. We walked out of the classroom and into the hall.

"I'm new" I said, "I'm from America". "That's cool" she said. "I've heard America is a beautiful place". "It is" I said.

"Well it depends on where you go". "Like Mount Rushmore is amazing, I went there with my friends when I was nine". "I've seen pictures" she said. "It looks pretty neat.

"I've always wanted to go to New York" she said. "I want to see the Statue of Liberty". "That's somewhere I want to go to". "I was thinking I might could go after I graduate high school" I said as we walked. "That's a good idea". "I would love to do that" she said as she stopped and looked at me. "I'll have to mention the idea to my dad and see what he thinks".

"My mom doesn't care what I do". "She cant wait till I leave for college" I said looking down. "Sometimes I wish my dad would care a little less" she said. "He gets over protective sometimes". "I wouldn't know" I said. "My father died when I was eight" ( I normally call my father daddy but not in front of other people ) . "I'm so sorry" she said. "Its ok". "But I would give almost anything to have him back".

"Cleo", the two blonde girls called her from the schoolyard. Rikki and Bella I think there names were. Cleo looked at them and then turned to me. "I have to go". "My friend Bella is having a party at her house tonight and I would like it if you could come". "Sure" I said. "Great". She pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of her backpack and wrote something on it. "Here's the address". "come at about seven".

"Cleo", Rikki and Bella called again. "I'll see you at the party" she said and walked over to her friends. I looked at the piece of paper and walked away. I like this Cleo girl I thought. She reminded me of Molly and that made me feel good. "Ring" the bell rang. I have science next. I think I remember where Charlotte said that was. I looked over at Cleo and her friends. They were getting up to go to there next class.

I walked back in the school and down the hall. It was my first day of school and so far things were going pretty well.


	4. This is weird

H2o just add water: New Mermaid on the Block

Cleo Setori - Phoebe Tonkin

Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine

Bella - Indiana Evans

Sara Kentley - Emily Osment

Chapter 4: This is weird

My next class was Science. I looked for Cleo but she wasn't there. She must be in a different class, I thought. Since I got to class before it started, there were still some seats in the back of the room. I was grateful. I didn't want to sit in the front again. There weren't as many kids in this class. I could tell because there were two empty tables. I sat at the one to the back right of the classroom. When I sat down another girl walked.

It was one of the blondes Cleo was talking to. She had her hair in braids and was wearing a white tank top with blue stripes. It looked exactly like something I would wear. I wouldn't put my hair in braids though. It just wouldn't look good on me. She saw me and just stared. The look on her face was an unwanted look. She didn't want me here. I could tell. Maybe she didn't like me talking to Cleo.

I'm not the kind of person to duck and hide so I just starred back at her. We kept this up for a few seconds until the teacher walked in.

"Rikki please take your seat", the teacher said.

So her name is Rikki, I thought to myself. It fits. Rikki walked to the back of the classroom and sat at the other empty table to the left of the room. I don't know what I did to her but she didn't seem to like me and to be honest I really didn't care. I've never cared about what people think about me and I never will.

I turned to the front and looked at the teacher. She had just pulled a piece of paper and a clipboard out of her desk. It was for role call. She went through the list and everybody said here. When she got she got to my name she looked up.

"And we have a new student I see. You in the back, are you Sara Kentley"? She looked directly at me.

"Yes ma'am" I said kind of quiet but load enough for her to hear.

"Sara it says here that you are from the United States, is that true".

"Yes", I said. "Texas to be exact".

The teacher started to talk again. "I have heard some nice things about Texas. I hope you like it here in Australia." She got up and walked to the board then turned around and looked at me again.

"By the way my name is Ms. Caesar." She turned back to the board and started writing something on it.

I smiled a little and looked down. Her name kind of amused me. It wasn't the worst last name I'd ever heard but now every time I hear her name I'm going to think of king Caesar and the Caesar salad.

Through class I just sat there and thought about how a Caesar salad sounded good at that moment and how funny Ms. Caesar would look in one of those old Roman outfits.

If you haven't noticed yet I don't really like school so therefore it is hard for me to pay attention.

As soon as the bell rang Rikki jumped up grabbed her stuff and rushed out the door. She either didn't want to talk to me or she had to go to the bathroom really bad. I'm leaning toward the first one.

I picked up my stuff and walked out of the room. I had one more class until lunch. Thank god because my brain was starting to fry. I hated being cooped up in small classrooms and forced to listen to the teacher go on and on about something that truth be told nobody cared about.

At least my next class was P.E. I normally just carry all of my books and stuff in my backpack so I don't have to deal with a locker but since I was going to P.E I had to put my stuff somewhere.

I walked down a long wall of lockers. Mine was number 264. I looked at every locker as I walked by. 261, 262, 263, here we go 264. I put in the combination I was given for the lock and opened my locker. I just shoved my back pack in and shut the locker.

There was a person standing by the locker next to me and since I wasn't expecting them to be there I jumped a little and so did he. He was blond and wore a white shirt and some kaki shorts. He was kind of cute but looked a little nerdy. Not really my type.

"I'm so sorry" I said. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be there".

"No it's my fault. I kind of came up without warning." He opened his locker and put some books in it, then he turned back to me.

"I'm Lewis and I believe your Sara right?"

"That's me. How'd you know, I don't remember you being in any of my classes so far."

"My girlfriend Cleo told me about you. She seemed to like you."

"Really", I said. He nodded. "I liked her to, she kind of reminds me of one of my friends I had back in Texas."

"Ring", the bell rang.

He looked at his phone then back up at me.

"Well I better get going, it was nice meeting you."

"You to", I said. Then he turned to the right and walked away.

I went the opposite direction and headed to the gym. I was happy to hear that Cleo liked me.

It took me a minute to get to the gym because I wasn't really sure where it was. I just knew the general direction it was in. I got there literally just on time.

The other girl that was hanging out with Cleo and Rikki was there. Bella I think her name was. I thought it was kind of funny that I had one of them in each class so far.

The coach had us run 3 one mile laps and then we played volleyball for the rest of P.E. I love sports so I guess P.E. would be my favorite part of the day. Besides lunch. Not because its time to eat but because its like a break in the day.

"Ring".

I was going to try and talk to Bella but she left out the back door of the gym. I decided not to follow her, I'd most likely see her at her party later anyway.

I went to the bathroom and changed out of my gym clothes. It took me like two seconds to change and then I headed to the cafeteria. There were some benches outside so I just sat on one of them. I wasn't hungry anymore so I just sat there for a minute.

Then I couldn't take it anymore, I had to go swimming. I'd been wanting to all day. I know I had decided that I wasn't going to do that yet but because it was risky since I didn't know my way around but since when have I been scarred to take risks.

I stood up and walked in the direction I thought the beach was. I got there in like five minutes, I didn't realize how close the school was to the beach.

I walked up to the edge of the water and looked in every direction to make sure know one was around. Luckily there wasn't anyone. I turned back to the water and ran in as fast as I could. When I was far enough out I dove under.

It felt so good. Every time I go swimming it relaxes me. It's like it just washes the stress of everything right off of me.

This place was amazing. There were coral reefs everywhere and so many different kinds of fish. The water was so much clearer than the water in Galveston. The only thing that could have really made that moment more perfect was if Stella and Molly were swimming right next to me.

After I guess about fifteen minutes a dolphin came up to me. I love swimming with the dolphins. Molly did to. She was fascinated with them. When the dolphin turned to swim away I followed it. I don't know how far I went and I didn't really care.

When I lost sight of the dolphin I looked around to see were I was. That wasn't easy to do underwater since this was my first time out there, so I went to the surface hoping that there were know boats anywhere near by. Thank goodness there wasn't.

I looked forward. There was nothing but ocean, so I turned around to see what was behind me. There was an island. It looked exactly like the one in Galveston.

Being the curious person I am, I had to go check it out. I went back underwater and swam in the direction of the island.

I could tell when I was close because the endless ocean turned into a wall. I was about to swim to the surface when I noticed an opening.

It cant be, I thought. I swam into it and came up on the other side. It was a moon pool exactly like the one back in Galveston.

"Okay, this is weird."

"You can say that again." I heard a voice say.

I froze. I wasn't sure what to do. I looked up slightly and standing there looking at me was none other than Cleo.

I could see some shock in her eyes but not as much as you would expect. She just stood there. No screaming or pointing or freaking out of any kind. I started to go under the water to leave but then she spoke again.

"Wait, don't go. I won't tell." Her voice sounded sincere but you never know.

"Why should I believe you? You could just be stalling me to get a picture or something."

"I promise I'm not. Please come out so we can talk."

I don't know why but I believed her. I swam up to the side and pulled myself out. Cleo grabbed a towel from behind a rock and walked over to me.

"No thanks, I got this." she put her hands up in the air and backed away.

I turned around and extended my right hand over my tail and squeezed it shut. Steam rose into the air and within the minute my tail disappeared. I turned over and just sat there in the sand. Cleo walked over slowly and sat next to me. We both remained quit for about another minute then I had top say something.

"You sure are quit for someone who just found out mermaids exist."

"Well here's the thing. I've kind of known for a while. Not about you that was a surprise but the whole mermaids existing thing."

I kind of rolled my eyes.

"What you know another mermaid?" I was being sarcastic. Cleo just looked away.

"Sort of. I know of three actually, one of them being me."

My mouth dropped open.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming."

She laughed a little then looked at me.

"Same here. I thought you were one of my friends coming up. I totally wasn't expecting you.

"So your friends, Bella and Rikki… there mermaids to?"

"Yes they are. Rikki and I happened upon this place together with another friend but she moved away. Then a few months ago we met Bella. What about you, I guessing this isn't your first time here since you have the tail and all."

"Actually it is. I was just swimming and I saw the island so I decided to check it out.

"Then how is it possible that you are a mermaid?"

"There is a place just like this in Galveston. It was me and my friends favorite place to go. Even before we became mermaids. Well except for Molly, she used to be afraid of the water."

"Sounds like I have something in common with this Molly. I use to be afraid of the water to.

"Really? That's funny.

"It's funny that I use to be afraid of water?"

"No, not that. It's just you did remind me a lot of Molly. That's why I was drawn to you. Well and the fact that you and your friends seemed different than the other girls to me. I guess I was right.

She smiled then spoke up again.

I want to hear your story. How it happened to you and your friends."

My turn to smile.

"Okay, but then I get to hear yours."

We both smiled this time then she said

"Deal."

We sat there telling each other our stories and the adventures we had after that life changing experience. We didn't realize it but we sat there talking and laughing all the way through our next period.


	5. Stay Away

Cleo and I swam back to school together. It was so nice swimming with someone again. I didn't realize how much I missed it until then. We swam up to beach and made sure know one was around. When it was all clear we pulled ourselves onto the beach. I turned around and extended my arm over my tail and squeezed my hand shut. Steam rose into the air. I was dry within a matter of seconds. I stood up, walked over to Cleo and did the same to her. I remembered doing that for my friends when we would get back from a swim. Guess there just going to have to stash some towels somewhere now.

Cleo and I walked back to school together, then when Cleo saw her friends we parted ways. We had decided that it would probably be best if we didn't tell them just yet. Cleo wasn't sure how Rikki would react and we don't need to attract any unwanted attention at school. So we are going to tell them after the party tonight.

Out of my remaining classes I had Cleo in the very last one. Actually, Rikki and Bella were in it to. Rikki was sitting at a table in the back again and Cleo and Bella were at a table right in front of her. When I walked in the room they all three looked at me, each with a completely different expression. Cleo smiled, Rikki glared and Bella just looked flat out confused, like she didn't know what to think of me. I sat at a table on the opposite side of the room.

I looked at the clock. Class was going to start in like one minute. Cleo and her friends were just sitting there talking. I really hoped they would accept me. Having new mermaid friends would make this move a whole lot easier on me.

I saw all of them look up at the same time. I turned to the door to see who they were looking at. That Charlotte girl came walking through the door. I looked back at the girls. They had a look of disgust on there faces. It was worse than the glare Rikki gave me.

_I wonder what on Earth she did to them._ I thought.

Charlotte just returned the look to them and walked away. Then she saw me and a smile formed on her face. She walked over to me and sat down.

"Hi again." she said

"Hi."

Before she could say anything else the teacher walked in and man was she moving. She literally threw her stuff on her desk and started writing stuff on the board. She was a pretty fast writer. She filled the whole board in like a minute. ( This was health class btw. ) Then she turned around and faced us.

"No time for role call today, I was running a bit late and have to start right away if we want to get done on time. By the way to our new student in class my name is Mrs. Churchill."

She started talking and really all I heard was blah, blah, blah, ow who threw that, blah, blah, blah. I know I really should work on paying attention in class but I can't help but think what's the point.

When that class was finally over everybody stood up and ran for the door as fast as possible. I think she had forgotten to give out homework and nobody wanted to wait around for her to remember.

I walked outside and down the sidewalk. I was ready to go home for a while. I was about to cross the street then someone ran up behind me.

"Sara!" she called.

I turned around, it was Charlotte again. She came to a stop in front of me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi, I just wanted to see how your first day went."

"It was a very interesting first day of school." I said.

"That's good. I looked for you at lunch but didn't see you anywhere. Where did you go?"

_Time for my award winning lying again. _I thought. It's a good thing that it is something that just comes naturally to me. Most people would think of it as a bad thing but I find that it comes in handy quite often.

"I went out to lunch."

"Oh." she said. "That's completely understandable. The food in the cafeteria is not very good." "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party with me later. I hate the girl whose throwing it and don't want to go alone."

"Why are you going if you hate her." I asked

"It's suppose to be a really cool party and if I don't go people will notice and think I'm weird or something."

"Who's party." I asked.

"Bella's, one of the three girls I told you about earlier."

"Sure I don't see why we can't go together, I was going to go anyway." I said.

"Great." she said.

"The party's in a couple of hours, do you want to just hang out at my house until then?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." she said

"Follow me, my house isn't that far."

The walk to my house was pretty silent. I didn't really know what to say. Apparently she didn't either. When we got to my house I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door.

"Nice house." she said.

"Thanks, we just moved here so it's going to seem kind of empty."

I lead her upstairs to my room. I guess my mom didn't here us come in. That's fine with me though. I opened the door and we walked into my room. I went and sat on my bed and she did the same. I still didn't know what to talk about so I started thinking of things we could do to pass the time.

"Want to watch a movie?" I said.

"Sure."

I pulled out my little portable DVD player and opened it.

"Have you seen Twilight?" I asked.

"No." she said.

_I'm sorry did she just say no! _I thought.

"No way." I said. "Everybody has seen Twilight."

"I haven't.' she said.

"Well you are going to love it." I said.

I pulled the DVD out of it's case and put it in the player. I clicked play movie and right before it was about to start Charlotte reached over and hit pause.

"Can we talk about something first?" she said.

"Okay." I said.

"I saw you talking to Cleo earlier and just thought I'd let you know that she and her friends are not very nice. When I was the new girl like you I tried to be there friend but they were just rude to me and didn't want anything to do with me. They may seem nice at first but there not, especially Cleo. I wanted to warn you to stay away from them. When we go to the party later I suggest you just stick with me and stay as far away from them as possible."

I didn't know what to say so I just stared at her for a minute. She stared back waiting for me to say something.

"I understand." I said. _I said I understood not that I'd actually do it._ I thought.

A smile appeared on her face.

"Great." she said in a kind of low evil sounding voice. She then turned back to the DVD player and hit play.

When the movie was over she got up and walked around my room. I watched her, she kind of gave me an uneasy feeling.

"So." I said. "What did you think of the movie?"

She turned and faced me. "It was okay. I'm not really in to the whole vampire thing." she said.

My mouth almost dropped open. She was the first person I had ever met that didn't love Twilight.

"You got anything to drink?" she said.

"Yeah I keep some bottled water in the little mini fridge behind you." I said pointed. ( I got it the other day when we got our other furniture, I just didn't tell mother. )

She opened the mini fridge and got a bottle of water out. She tried to twist the cap off but couldn't get.

"They sure did put this thing on here good." she said.

"Here let me do it for you." I said.

She continued trying to twist the cap off.

"No, I got it, that's ok." she said.

"Here I can do it." I said walking up to her.

"No, I got it." she said again. Then all of a sudden the cap flew off and water went everywhere including all over me.

"I am so sorry." Charlotte said. "Let me go get you a towel." she hurried into the bathroom and I looked around my room for somewhere to hide. With Charlotte in the bathroom the only other place I could go was the closet. I ran for it. As soon as I got in and shut the door my tail appeared and I fell to the ground. It hurt but I was just glad I made it.

"Thank God for walk-in closets!"


End file.
